MDMSA is disclosed as an intermediate compound in the synthesis of modafinil also known as 2-[(diphenylmethyl)sulfinyl]acetamide. Modafinil which is a synthetic acetamide with wake-promoting activity, is useful in the treatment of narcolepsy, among other disorders.
The inventors have now discovered a novel route for synthesizing MDMSA which is applicable at the industrial scale.
Advantageously, the MDMSA can be obtained in two or three steps, each being characterized by high yields.
In an advantageous embodiment, these steps may be carried out in the same reactor and the same solvent, without isolating the intermediate compounds.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an economical and efficient method for preparing MDMSA.